


Take Me With You Angel

by GypsySisters



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: OA must travel through dimensions to try and rescue Homer, but Steve Winchell won't let his angel leave him behind.





	1. Don't leave me

They had done it. They performed the five movements with perfect feeling. OA was going to open up an interdimensional portal to find a way to save Homer, and Steve would be damned if she was going to leave him behind. He chased after the ambulance, running until he doubled over, gasping for air. Once it was out of sight he felt a moment of loss, then anger. “Fuck that,” he muttered to spur himself into action. He would not be left behind. 

He sprinted to his car. Hands shaking as he put the key in the ignition, powered by adrenaline and fear, he sped to the hospital and barged into the ER. “Where is she?”

“Calm down, son. Calm down.”

“I need to see her. Where IS SHE?!”

“I'm sorry, only family--”

“I AM HER GODDAMN FAMILY NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!”

The nurse, in shock, let her gaze flicker to an operating room. Steve beelined it, burst through the door. 

“You can't be in here,” the triage nurse looked up. There were doctors all around her. And tubes. And machines. But through the thick of it all, he saw OA blink. 

Thank God. She hadn't left yet. 

He forced his way to her bedside and grabbed her hand. “I'm not leaving you, OA. I'm not leaving. I have the will. I have the will.”

Her eyes flickered with a moment of joy, then release. There was a sudden rush of sensation, then a bright light. Steve was vaguely aware of the sound of her heart monitor flatlining. He was vaguely aware of the doctors in the room pushing and pulling at him to get him out of the way. And then he felt it, as if it was happening to someone else: her hand dropped to the side of the bed, his body dropped to the floor, and there was a release. 

They were...out...floating on a stream of perfect feeling. 

“OA?!” He tried to cry out, but he had no voice within the void. His heart was breaking. “OA?! OA!! Don't leave me!!!”


	2. None of our business

At first there was only darkness. Then, like a body over troubled waters, he felt her hand, her fingers interlocking with his own.

She’d never really let him touch her before. It made him feel like a fucking idiot. And- God- did he want to touch her. He wanted to touch her more than he could explain. Yeah, she was attractive in some weird sorta way, but it was more than that. He felt like maybe if he could feel her, maybe if her could trace the edges of her, he would somehow feel more… whole.

He gasped. Someone had just pulled him out of… was it water?... and he was cold. Cold and wet. And it was so dark it hurt.

“Gah!” My eyes!

“It’s ok, Steve. It’s ok.”

“What is this? Why can’t I see??”

“It’s just an effect of the travel. It’s ok. It will wear off in a moment.”

Then he felt her hands on his back and smelled her soft hair and he realized: he’d done it. They’d done it. They had travelled together. Without a second thought, he buried her in a bear hug, tears streaming down his face as his vision became blurry again. “We did it, OA! We did it!”

She laughed. She actually fucking laughed. And she hugged him back. “Yeah… I guess we did.”

When he leaned back, her face was the first thing he could see. And it was fucking beautiful.

She shivered and he realized, “Oh shit, OA. Your shirt’s totally fucked.”

“It’s ok.”

“Bullshit. Here.” He pulled his burgundy sweater over his head and handed it to her, grinning in his undershirt. “You gotta have clothes. Can’t let Homer beat me up because I let his girl walk around with her shirt all tore up.”

She paused, smiled softly. “Ok, Steve.” And she pulled off the torn clothes to put his sweater on.

Then they started looking around. They were on a beach. The horizon all around was swallowed in fog. Tall grasses beat against an intermittent wind. Suddenly, a couple of gangbangers with bandanas over their mouths and tattoos all over their arms emerged out of the brush, pushing along two young boys with their arms tied behind their backs. OA and Steve dropped to the ground, hiding behind the grasses and watched as the boys were pushed and escorted to the shore.

“We have to do something!” OA exclaimed.

“Leave it be, OA. It’s none of our business.” There were two guys. If they interfered, they could risk getting themselves hurt. Or killed.

The boys were pushed down into the sand, and then one of the guys took out a gun, aiming it at one of their heads, and before Steve could do anything, OA jumped up, shouting, “Hey! Hey you there!”

“ _Fucking hell!_ ” he muttered under his breath and leapt up to join her, pulling at her arm, “Leave it alone, OA! You’re gonna get yourself killed!”

The gangbangers reeled at the disturbance, and then one of them started to laugh, mockingly. “Listen to your boyfriend!”

“That’s right, Sasha!” chimed in the other one. “Mind your own business, bitch.”

“This is my business.” OA set her jaw, resolute. “These boys are my responsibility. And they are not to be harmed.” Steve stood dumbfounded at her side as she bluffed, his mouth agape.

Sasha eyed her as he walked over. “Is that so?”

OA lifted her chin, defiant. “Yes.”

Then he challenged her, lifting a finger to touch her golden hair.

Steve slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch her!”

Sasha responded by immediately swinging for Steve. The gun flew off into the brush as they wrestled in the sand, and OA scrambled after it, picking it up. First Sasha was overpowering him, then Steve was able to barell him over and was punching into his ribs, when the over gangbanger double-teamed him and pulled him off his buddy, holding Steve’s arms behind his back.

A shot rang out, calling everyone to attention. It was OA. She had fired into the sky, then lowered the gun, pointing it directly at Sasha. He felt for his gun, instinctively, and when he realized it had gotten away from him, he swore, “Shit.”

“You will let go of my friend. You will run away. And you will never come back.” She said this with a wild look in her eyes while walking closer to him.

“Ok! Ok Ok! You dumasses aren’t worth dying for!” He scrambled up, and he and his cronie disappeared back into the fog from which they’d come.

OA and Steve ran over to the kids, untying them. As Steve pulled the gags out of their mouths, he realized… he recognized these kids. But no… it couldn’t be.

OA asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah! Thanks so much!”

“Holy shit! We thought we were dead for sure!”

OA was confused, “Why would they try to kill you like that?”

“Well, we trespassed. Everyone does it, you just can’t get caught.” One of the boys laughed. His clothes were rough, practical, like he spent most of his life scavenging outside, not in a classroom.

OA smiled, “We are looking for someone, actually. You might be able to help us. He’s a traveller.”

“Lady,” one of the boys laughed. “Who ain’t a traveller these days?”

She looked at him, confused.

Then there was a commotion in the brush again and a throng of ragtag young soldiers in mishmash gear emerged, surrounding the four of them.

“Thank god. It’s about time!” The boys jumped up with glee.

As the soldiers parted, their leader stepped forward. A guy in a combat uniform and military patrol cap, no older than Steve, walked forward and the little boys rushed into his arms. He hugged them and scolded them. “I was so worried about you.”

“This lady… she saved us!”

“Yeah, she’s like an angel, or something.”

The older brother stood, and approached, his face grave.

OA had to catch her breath.

“Thank you for your assistance. My name is--”

“Sosa.” Steve interrupted him. “Alfonso Sosa. You bastard. Since when do you get to drop out of high school before me?”


End file.
